<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Great Minds Think Alike by mockingdyke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070814">Great Minds Think Alike</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingdyke/pseuds/mockingdyke'>mockingdyke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingdyke/pseuds/mockingdyke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama pauses in the doorway of his living room, listening. Hinata’s breath is way too heavy... a nightmare? Should Kageyama wake him? </p><p>And then he hears Hinata’s voice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Great Minds Think Alike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"... but fools seldom differ."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata’s sleeping on Kageyama’s couch because that’s where he sleeps when he stays the night. He stays the night because it’s five hours on a train to get back to his apartment in Osaka and sometimes they lose track of time, and it gets late and why doesn’t he just crash here and leave tomorrow morning?</p><p>He’s sleeping on Kageyama’s couch when Kageyama gets up in the middle of the night to grab something to eat out of the kitchen, his socks catching thickly on the carpet pile as he pads down the darkened hallway, careful not to squeak the floor. Concave on his side under the blankets, quiet for once in his hyperactive life... or... he’s supposed to be. </p><p>Kageyama pauses in the doorway of his living room, listening. Hinata’s breath is way too heavy... a nightmare? Should Kageyama wake him? </p><p>And then he hears Hinata’s voice. </p><p>His name. It’s not a sleep-mumble; it’s lucid clear, and it’s also unmistakably a moan. Hinata’s on Kageyama’s couch and he just moaned Kageyama’s name, and he’s breathing hard, and Kageyama’s starting to worry that maybe he isn’t sleeping at all. There’s a certain distinctive appeal now to turning very slowly, very quietly, and going right back to bed. In the morning if he’s lucky he can tell himself this was all just a strange and unfortunate and deeply awkward dream. </p><p>But then he hears it again- “<i>Kageyama</i>,” muffled through a palm, it sounds like, and more desperate, flanked by quiet whimpers and suddenly Hinata’s curling inward sharply, his darkened outline scrunching vaguely fetal under blankets, and Kageyama’s pretty sure he just witnessed Hinata <i>come</i>. On his <i>couch</i>. The little bastard. </p><p>Kageyama is going to kill him. </p><p>He takes a breath and steps out from the deeper darkness of the hall. </p><p>“You called?”</p><p>And sure enough Hinata leaps about a foot and a half in the air, whipping around and having what Kageyama assumes can only feel like a miniature heart attack. </p><p>“Ohhhh boy,” is all Hinata mutters, almost to himself, and now that they’re facing each other Kageyama can see he still has a forearm down his boxer shorts. Kageyama starts to stride around the sofa towards him, leisurely, hands in his sweatpant pockets, and Hinata squeaks and tries unsuccessfully to sink backwards into the couch. His eyes are fearful, fixed on Kageyama as he slowly retracts his messy fingers up to his chest, cradling them loosely. </p><p>“Um! Hey, Kageyama what exactly are you doingwhatareyoudo-,” he panicks as Kageyama stops in front of him and silently holds out his hand, palm up, like he’s asking for his change. Hinata looks from Kageyama’s outstretched hand to his face, about as confused as he is terrified, and that’s when Kageyama reaches for him, catching his wrist and eliciting another loud yelp. Hinata’s eyes are glued to where Kageyama’s strong, slender hand is wrapped around him, but Kageyama says nothing, just sinks to his knees and in one smooth motion brings Hinata’s fingers gently to his open mouth. </p><p>It’s kind of a bold move. Kageyama will credit himself for this, later. For now he’s a little occupied watching the particularly delicious reaction playing out in front of him. </p><p>He’s seen Hinata surprised plenty of times his life, but he doesn’t think he’s ever seen the spiker’s eyes go quite this big. The whites of them seem to glisten in the darkness as he looks back and forth between Kageyama’s lips, wrapped warm and wet and sucking gently, and his calmly steady gaze. He’s speechless for awhile, docile in Kageyama’s mouth as the setter’s tongue flicks over webbing and a little rivulet of drool sneaks out the corner of his lips. </p><p>Their eyes still locked, Hinata brings his other hand up slowly, his face open in awe. When he sucks the bead of spit off the pad of his thumb, something shifts in Kageyama, and he reaches out to cup the back of his head and draw him in for a kiss. Hinata’s mouth is warm and eager and perfect, his little tongue darting out right away, and Kageyama feels him doing something weird and knuckle-y on the back of his shirt. </p><p>“Did you just wipe your hand off on me?” Kageyama demands, and Hinata actually has the audacity to look down at him and grin. </p><p>“It was <i>your</i> spit.” </p><p>“You little-” Kageyama grumbles, going instinctively for his scalp, but Hinata pulls him back to his lips, and Kageyama figures he can think of other ways to settle this score. </p><p>He knows he’s right about four maybe five hours later when Hinata’s warm and liquid in his arms, clutching Kageyama’s head, legs trembling violently and tangling Kageyama’s name with incoherent whimpering cries. Hinata loves to kiss, Kageyama has discovered- even when Kageyama’s fucking him so fast and hard his whole body shakes Hinata finds a way to drag wet, mewling lips across the shell of Kageyama’s ear, pour small, wild kisses fluttering over his face- his cheeks, his temple, and into his hair. Kageyama’s wrist is starting to cramp and burn but he decides he doesn’t care- he keeps his thumb steady circling on Hinata’s clit and sucks more roughly on his nipple and Hinata keens a higher pitch and tightens around him, arching his spine and throwing his head back hard. </p><p>“Good?” Kageyama murmurs against warm skin, his voice a little broken, and Hinata blubbers helplessly. “yes <i>god</i> you feel so <i>fucking</i> good kage-” and his voice breaks off into a whimper again, fingers scrabbling across Kageyama’s back, trying somehow to pull him closer. Kageyama switches up his rhythm, both to keep himself from getting tendonitis and because he hopes it’ll send Hinata over the edge, and the change in Hinata’s voice runs right through him like a pulled-tight string. </p><p>“<i>hn- ah, kageyama that’s- i’m comi- coming!</i>” </p><p>And Hinata’s pulling his head up insistently, <i>kiss me</i> he’s pleading, his eyes dark and sweet and half-lidded with pleasure, legs shaking hard against Kageyama’s hips and his whole body slick and hot and open to his hand. Kageyama obliges, giving Hinata his tongue as he carries him over the wave, feeling him shudder and gasp open-mouthed against him, feeling him tighten impossibly hard around his exhausted fingers, curl honey-melted into his shoulder, hands still roaming and pulling like he can’t get enough of Kageyama’s skin. Hinata’s head drops heavy onto the arm of the sofa but his eyes stay closed, the beautiful blissed-out expression lingering on his flushed and sweat-damp face. </p><p>The warm feeling of Hinata pulsing around him gives Kageyama butterflies in his stomach. He waits, resting his hand patiently, until he feels Hinata retreat his hips. Then he slides his fingers out, gently, carefully, presses a few parting kisses to Hinata’s thigh, and sits back, idly sucking on the thick, creamy come that’s dripping down his palm. </p><p>Hinata tastes good, it turns out- warm and kind of salty, a little like fresh bread, or something. He’s watching Kageyama with lazy smugness, fingertips stretching out weakly to brush Kageyama’s wrist. He lets Hinata pull his hand then, languid up to his own mouth, his eyes locked with Kageyama and a stupid, sexy kind of smile tugging playfully at his lips. Kageyama presses the pads of his fingers against Hinata’s probing tongue and feels him open wider to let him do what he wants. </p><p>“That’s 3 for you and 4, now, for me,” Kageyama informs him, caressing idly over shifting taste buds. </p><p>“Orrrrrr,” drawls Hinata, pulling Kageyama’s fingers away with a shiny trail of drool, “You could think of it as 4 for <i>me</i> and 3, at the moment, for you.” Hinata pulls himself up to sit on his knees and places his hands on Kageyama’s sides, sliding down to rub his thumbs firmly along the grooves where Kageyama’s legs meet his body. The pressure feels good, and Kageyama’s already so wet and so hungry from drinking in the fireworks show that is Hinata’s orgasm, so he lets Hinata press him down easily, linger attention on his neck with a rough, clumsy enthusiasm that nonetheless makes Kageyama’s breathing hitch and his legs press in together, gripping Hinata’s sides. Hinata makes a pleased hum, sucks hard for a second just for good measure, and starts to trail wet, adoring open-mouthed kisses down Kageyama’s body, noting collarbone, sternum, bellybutton, and then veering off to kiss down a thigh. Kageyama lets his legs fall open, and his hand goes instinctively to the soft mess of hair, still bright even in the dark. </p><p>“I can’t believe,” he starts, as Hinata begins to kiss sweetly back up the inside of his leg, “that we didn’t do this sooner.” </p><p>Hinata presses his tongue long and hot, licking against that same groove and Kageyama’s hips jump up, his hands clutching in Hinata’s hair. </p><p>“If I’d known how good you were at this,” he replies, laying his cheek warm against Kageyama’s stomach, “I would’ve rubbed one out on your couch <i>ages</i> ago.” </p><p>Kageyama doesn’t attempt to stifle the easy chuckle that lightly bounces Hinata’s grinning face. </p><p>Hinata’s drifting off on Kageyama’s couch, his head pillowed cozy in the dip of Kageyama’s shoulder, dried come flaking off them both in various places. Kageyama’s chest is rising and falling shallowly at his back, sleep-heavy arms settled snug around his waist. </p><p>It’s a five-hour train ride to get back to his apartment in Osaka, his alarm goes off in a few minutes, he’s this close to sliding off the edge of the couch and onto the floor, and he’s wondering if he’s maybe some kind of genius. He hadn’t meant for Kageyama to take him so seriously, earlier, when he was bored and couldn’t sleep. He’d heard the opening of the bedroom door and a devilish idea had crept into his head, to fuck with him (just imaginging what his stoic face would do if he heard Hinata moaning his name had almost given him away with an audible snort)- and fuck with him he certainly had. </p><p>Hinata turns in Kageyama’s arms and gently traces the faint curve of a smile on soft, warm lips. Yeah, he thinks, as he sinks into satisfied dreams. Genius is definitely the word for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what's up losers it's my first time posting smut! </p><p>I'm on twitter and tumblr as <a href="https://twitter.com/mockingdyke">mockingdyke</a>, feel free to send requests or just say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>